


Halloween Prompt 26: “I dare you to go down there.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 26: “I dare you to go down there.”

“I dare you to go down there.” Matthieu tells Y/N as he points at a not so steep stone steps in darkness that leads to a grassy area, which the small visible part Y/N can only have a glimpse of from her position.  
He has always been unafraid of exploring new things and places, and though Y/N is also interested in joining him in his sometimes risky adventures, Matthieu has never forced his girlfriend to try something or go somewhere with him if Y/N is not comfortable with it. So hearing these words from him is new to her. She has never been to this part of the woods before, and even if she has been, she has never noticed that secret stone steps in a cave not so far from a big maple tree. She assumes Matthieu has already inspected that spot.  
"Do you think it's safe?" Y/N voices out her concern. She herself is a curious explorer, but not as much an adventurer as her boyfriend.  
"Yeah." He simply replies with a slight nod as a gesture for her to go on while he follows behind her.  
"Alright." It is halloween, and she slightly wonders if this is a trick. But Y/N trusts Matthieu. She never expects that at that other side of the small cave before a path of grass and wildflowers that is bathed by sunlight is a note on a strip of paper taped on the last stone step, 'Je t'aime, Y/N'.  
She picks up the paper and looks back to lovingly smile at her boyfriend. "You sure have a different concept of trick or treat, my love. Je t'aime aussi."  
And even though the rays of the sun from that other side of the cave, which already know him from his earlier explorations has not yet fully greeted his face at this very moment, the gentle sunlight seems to make sure that Y/N can still see Matthieu's blush and happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
